Cold Hearted
by Stroke of Winter
Summary: A Noxian is mysteriously kidnapped and tortured deep within the Freljord. What just people will put aside their hatred to help her? Katarina x Vi
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes sprang open in an instant as she awoke, seeing only a blue illumination. She gasped as she realized she was lying face down on thick sheet of ice. The woman hastily pushed up her body before letting out a cry of agony. She gaped down at red hair and bits of skin that were now stuck to the ice. Katarina, now on her knees and holding her face, began to whimper. She rocked back and forth until the pain subsided. Her face went numb. After regaining her strength, the woman carefully began to stand, investigating the small sub-zero chamber she was trapped in. It couldn't be more than twenty feet wide in both directions, and six or seven feet high. She appeared to be in a metal sphere, glazed in thick layers of ice and snow. Only small sections of steel were visible behind the elements. She reached for her two blades, not finding them in her hilt. She reached for her boots in search of a dagger. Nothing. She then noticed her apparel. She was garbed in a black, skintight bodysuit. The suit was accompanied by dark leather gauntlets, a cape, hood, and a large decorative medallion. It was thick and consisted of several bejeweled disks melded together. The entire ensemble was quite elegant. Katarina cringed at the thought of someone else undressing her. She took in a deep breath, never had she felt so weak. As she exhaled she noticed the cloud from her breath. Katarina shuddered and tugged the hood over her head. It was lined with thick fur. Rabbit perhaps, she thought. Her captors evidently wanted her to survive. The scarlet haired woman plopped on the ground, and buried her face in her hands.

"Why in the void am I here?" she moaned.

* * *

Councilman Aurelio held his head in his hand, the vein in his forehead visible from strain. "We have to do _something_ " he pleaded. The Ionian warriors seated at the table encircling him stared blankly back at him.

"We owe that woman nothing!" Akali spat. Shen sat up and put a hand on her shoulder, keeping his gaze on Aurelio.

He spoke calmly. "We will not risk our lives for someone who'd not do the same for us. Not enough time has passed for our history to be forgotten, not enough could." Kennen nodded in agreement. The Councilman stood up and hunched over the table.

"Regardless of your personal feelings, we have a responsibility here!" he shouted. "This woman may be Noxian, but she is a member of the League all the same. Now, we finally have a mark on her location, and must act with haste."

"Why can't you just send her own people?" Akali asked, brow still furrowed.

"General Swain has…refused to aid his companion. All Noxian members of the League are under strict orders to ignore the situation."

"This is clearly a trap, a ruse…" she yelled back "…how could you be so blind, so fool-"

"Enough!" the tired, old man shouted in a stern voice. "Any one of you possess the ability to perform this assignment. I can't force you, but I'm running out of options. Next I'll have to turn to members of Piltover's Police force-"

"Then we're leaving." Akali stated, standing abruptly. "Such an insulting request" she muttered as she walked out of the chamber. Her allies followed closely. Aurelio, embarrassed, fiddled with his robe and cleared his throat before turning to his associate seated next to him.

"Keyti, Please assemble…Piltover's Finest". He spoke with no reassurance in his voice whatsoever.

* * *

"HEEEEY!" Katarina's voice cracked as she shouted up through a vent she'd discovered under some snow. "Let me out you _fucks_!"

No answer. She began to tear up as she slid against the wall to the floor in defeat. It had been days…or only hours? She couldn't tell. She had never felt so helpless. She drew circles in the snow, thinking about her rage. It was often her source of power. Here, it did her no good. She was torn from her thoughts by a mechanical coughing, then wheezing sounds coming from the recently found vent. A neon purple mist began to bleed slowly into the room. "Shit, shit, _shit"_ Kat said under her breath. She could barely move she was so cold, but managed to crawl away from the vent. She pulled her hood sideways over her mouth and nose. The red head got as low as she could in the opposite corner of the little room. Katarina watched helplessly as the mist filled the room. She couldn't hold her breath any longer. After only one breath she began to feel lightheaded, and the torturous room began to fade. Before she succumbed to the poison, Kat could barely make out the sinister voice of a woman.

"There, there, little Noxian. You won't remember a thing."

* * *

Aurelio splashed cold water on his face. He stared at the man looking back in the mirror. The water dripped through deep wrinkles in his face. "What a terrible task I've been given" he thought. "What individual from any other faction or nation would want to help _her_? On the field or in the halls of the Institute of War, Katarina showed little humanity. But Piltover…they believe in protecting others right? Even ruthless assassins?" He stretched his beard straight, and left the washroom. He strode down the hallway and reentered the lavish debate hall. He found Caitlyn, Jayce, and Vi waiting impatiently. Cait and Vi were bickering while Jayce was toying with some manor of hextech, shaking his head at their nonsense.

"Come on Cait, just gimme' another week. Besides, you know my paperwork doesn't turn out the best in a hurry, don't rush me!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes,

"Oh please, Vi" she started in a nagging voice, "we both know you're perfectly capable of getting it done, you just know if you wait more than a week, I'll end up doing it for you!"

"So we have an understanding then" Vi said as she smirked and nudged Cait with her elbow. Caitlyn scoffed and crossed her arms. She quickly shifted and sat up as she noticed Aurelio had entered the room. Jayce looked over at Cait, then noticed the man as well and put down his device. Vi remained slouched at the oval shaped table. The old Demacian sat and began to address the group.

"Piltover's Finest. Thank you for your presence. I know it was short notice, but this is a serious matter." He cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows, mostly addressing Caitlyn. "I'm sure you're aware that a fellow member of the institute has gone missing? After rigorous reconnaissance and thorough investigation, we have finally honed in on her location. The identity of the captors and their motives are unclear, but that's currently not important, all the council cares about is freeing our frie-"

"Please, councilman. You _cannot_ be serious" Cait piped in. "Katarina? The Noxian assassin. What in the void would make us want to help her? Dreadful woman." Aurelio took a deep breath, attempting to prevent bursting out in a great rage again.

"Look, I didn't _ask_ for this assignment. But I agree wholeheartedly that we can't just let this woman _die!_ I have no one else to turn to. Those who dwell in the Shadow Isles and the Void are capable but uncontrollable, the Yordels are unqualified, Noxus is noncompliant, and members of the Freljord, the Demacians, and the Ionians have the right to deny this task. I need you to do this. This could even potentially better your relationship with Noxus." The old man was almost out of breath.

"Ha", Vi chuckled, "we don't really want the others to think we're doing favors for Noxus". Jayce, clearly losing patience, put his head down and spoke up.

"Just tell us what it is you want done".

"All we need an individual to quickly and quietly infiltrate the enemy facility, and retrieve the Noxian. Regardless of her…condition".

"You mean you don't even know if she's alive?" Jayce responded.

"Well…no, we don't. But we would still want to retrieve the body. After consideration, my associates and I have decided that Officer Vi is the most qualified for this scenario.

"Her?" Jayce and Cait questioned simultaneously. Vi was unfocused, studying her rarely gauntlet-less hands. She quickly shook her head and peered up.

"Wait, me?"

"Yes, Vi, you" Aurelio replied with a sigh. "You're strong and fast enough to get in the facility, and carry Katarina out. Caitlyn, normally I'd pass this responsibility on to you, but I'm afraid you're physically inept to carry her out, and Jayce, old boy," he said playfully, "you're not as spry as you used to be". Cait and Jayce were not amused.

"Why can't the three of us just get this awful task done together?" Cait asked. "Well," the tired man frowned, "our research shows that the heat seeking devices her captors are using won't activate if there is a single person. The facility is likely heavily guarded, and we can't risk alerting everyone on the premises. The technology wasn't designed for the extreme conditions.

"Extreme conditions?" Vi repeated with an aggravated tone.

"Yes, it's located in the northern most region of the Freljord."

"Great, now I get to risk my life _and_ freeze my ass off for this bitch" Vi mumbled under her breath. "Don't worry" the councilman said with a smile, feeling that he'd finally made some progress, "you two can assist in other ways. Jayce, I'll have you make some modifications to Vi's gauntlets for the conditions, and Caitlyn, expect blueprints and maps at your door within the hour, you can help Vi from a distance via radio." Caitlyn opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word, Aurelio rose from his seat, his extravagant robes making a whirling sound. "Wonderful, thank you for your cooperation, you depart tomorrow morning." The now cheery man practically ran out of the room, leaving the three enforcers of justice sitting stupidly in the enormous hall.

"Guess I don't have to worry about that paperwork anymore, huh Cait?"


	2. Chapter 2

Katarina didn't remember exactly how she got them, but she could surely still feel the bruises, burns, and welts left on her body. She shivered helplessly like an infant on the floor of her frozen cell. Every breath stung her chest from the poison. Her body ached from broken ribs and two large bruises on her back. The welts all over her stomach throbbed. Katarina, was broken, and only hours away from freezing to death.

 _Hissssss_

Katarina mustered the strength to open her eyes.

 _Hissssssssss_

The sound grew louder. She stared at the wall it came from, her eyes barely open. The pure white snow that covered the wall slowly began to glow a fiery red. It grew brighter and brighter until the ice wall melted, and Vi pushed her way through. Her gauntlets were equipped with ice spikes that rose to great temperatures. She was wearing a dark blue camouflage coat, a tactical vest, dark pants, and boots. She also had a small pack on her back, and a headset. She was well equipped, but remained lightweight. She stood in the archway she'd just created, it revealed several more intrusions left behind her.

"Yeah, _that's_ what I'm talkin' about. Not bad Jayce, not bad." Vi then noticed Kat lying on the ground. Her humor left her in an instant. Vi had never been the most sympathetic person, but seeing her like that left the pinkette with an expression of anger and sadness. She kneeled down next to her, and slipped off her massive gauntlets. Kat tried to whisper something, but failed. Vi turned her on her side, revealing blood on the ice and her torso.

"Hang in there, Red" she said softly. She pulled off her pack that doubled as a harness. She carefully strapped it around Katarina's legs and shoulders. She then boosted the Sinister Blade on her back, and rose to her feet after slipping on her gauntlets. She hung on Vi's back, barely conscious, and wrapped her arms around the enforcer's neck. Vi struggled to breath, but didn't blame her. Vi peered around the corner out of the gaping hole in the wall. At this point she was worried she had aroused suspicion. As she looked, Kat's long red hair fell in her face. Vi tried to shake it out of her view.

"Come on, Red" she said in frustration. She began jogging back the route she made. The base was huge and industrial, but full of ice and snow. Vi figured it was some kind of previously abandoned laboratory. As she struggled down a dark and dirty hallway, something whizzed by her head. It created sparks as it hit a nearby wall. She gasped, and threw up her arms to block four more throwing knives. Several men in light blue robes approached swiftly down the hallway. Vi smashed the ground releasing steam to hold them off. She turned another corner to be met by three more guards. She blocked several sword swipes and metal fists met two of their faces. She felt their cheekbones shatter from the force, the second must have lost teeth. They groaned helplessly on the ground. The third man sunk his blade in her leg, she winced but managed to kick him in the groin, and crack his head down to her knee. She pulled out the blade, throwing a small trail of blood on the snow below her. The Enforcer was exhausted from the weight, but she had to press on. At this point she was disoriented, in a panic she punched her way through another wall of ice into what appeared to be a large, dark cafeteria. Vi grabbed her headset and shouted to her partner.

"Contact, contact. Cait, break radio silence, get me out of here!" Static rung out in her ear before Cait's voice broke through.

"Vi, head east and follow the yellow pipes. You'll emerge into the courtyard, I can cover you from there."

"Roger that" she shouted back. Vi turned her head to make sure Kat was still secure on her back. Just then gunfire rang out and her eyes shot open.

"Vi? What's going on!"

She didn't respond. Shots continued to sputter behind them. Vi swept around a corner and froze. The guard armed with a firearm ran right into Vi's spiked fist as he came around. It practically shredded his chest. She ripped the machine gun from his body and handed it back to Kat. She held it daintily in her left hand, barely coherent. Vi looked up desperately trying to follow the yellow pipes her partner mentioned. While preoccupied, she slipped and barely managed to break her fall, hitting her forehead on the ice. She had been pushed to her limit. Her legs trembled as she rose. She noticed a trail of blood running down her leg.

"You _so_ owe me, _Kat"_ she groaned through her teeth. She didn't know if the Sinister Blade heard her or not, but she kept moving. After just a couple more minutes of frantic running, Vi burst through a set of double doors into a large courtyard. It was pitch black. Vi crept forward.

" _Cait_?" she whispered. After a moment of silence, several search lights fired, illuminating most of the yard. About ten or fifteen of the hooded guards stood before them, armed with an assortment of weapons. Vi backed up slowly, her eyes not straying from the men.

"Kat" she said. "Now would be a great time…to use that gun." Gunfire erupted as the men engaged them, she dropped to her knees and covered her body as much as possible with her gauntlets. Bullets and mage fire were deflected. She let out a small cry when a bullet punctured her vest. A moment later, the carnage subsided. Surprised to be alive, she lowered her fists to see the men scattered in the snow.

"Kat, that was amazing!" Vi looked back at the unconscious Katarina that had dropped her weapon some while ago.

"You're welcome you big idiot" Cait chimed in through the headset. She rappelled down the southern wall and approached her partner. Caitlyn was clothed in a green thermal tunic with white pants, leather boots, and a furry cap with flaps that covered her ears. "Is she…alive?"

"Barely" Vi replied.

"Good job, Officer", she pulled her partner onto her feet, "we have to move fast, there's bound to be more on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Cait's snowmobile skidded to a halt beside the second. "Come on, let's get her inside". Vi slid off, Kat still on her back, and trudged through the snow to the large tent they had set up for preparations. She laid the woman down in the center and sat cross-legged beside her. Caitlyn had already entered the tent, and was rummaging through a medical bag. "I need you to get her undressed" she said.

"Undressed?" Vi asked stupidly. Cait glared up from the bag.

"Come one Vi, she's covered in blood."

"Right." She slipped off gauntlets and attended to the woman. She removed the medallion and unclipped her cloak. "What's with this outfit anyway?" she asked. Cait made an "hmm" sound, not paying attention to what Vi was saying. The Enforcer started to pull off Katarina's body suit.

"I don't know how to use a gun…" she muttered, shifting a little.

"Yeah it's a little late for that, Red" Vi chuckled.

"Red?" The brunette looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Who's, Red? You give your little friend a pet name?"

"Please" Vi scoffed back, "My friend? I give everyone nicknames, you know that, Cupcake".

"Here, take this." Cait handed the lantern lighting the tent to Vi. "Move over, and hold this so I can see.

"Yes ma'am" she said sarcastically. She revealed a needle and injected it into Kat's side.

"What's that?" Vi asked.

"Exaphoratin."

"What's…exa…"

"It's going to keep her conscious and reduce swelling, Jayce had it prepared yesterday".

"Conscious?" Vi asked, displeased. "Why's she gotta be conscious?"

"Come on, Vi, the light, I can't see." She lifted the lantern over Kat, who was now stripped to her underwear. She was trembling. Caitlyn took some moist rags, and cleaned the dried blood off Kat's stomach. She retrieved some cotton swabs from her pack and doused them in an antiseptic. Carefully, the brunette cleaned the deep gashes in the pale flesh. "This is about all I can do until we get her back, go ahead and wrap her, I'm going to go prepare the sleds." Cait handed Vi a roll of gauze and slipped out. Vi sighed and began wrapping the gauze around the woman's torso, but paused for a moment. The same feeling from when she first saw her returned. Kat didn't have the usual scowl on her face, she almost looked innocent lying there with her eyes shut. Vi examined the exposed wounds more closely. Without thinking she brushed her hand across the assassin's stomach sympathetically. She wondered if Katarina had given others anything similar. At that moment, the Sinister Blade inhaled sharply and her eyes darted open. Her jaw hung slightly in confusion. She stared at Vi, peered down at her practically naked body, then looked back at Vi.

"What. The fuck. Are you doing?"

"Great, looks like the drugs kicked in. Calm down", she said with aggravation, "I just saved your stupid life".

"Drugs?" she began to sit up "what the hell did-" She winced with pain and fell back again.

"Just be quiet and let me get theses bandages on you" Vi said with a chortle. Kat quickly snatched the roll of gauze out of her hand.

"I'll do it myself, just give me some privacy", "please" she added after. Vi nonchalantly threw up her hands,

"Whatever you say, Red, but we've gotta get movin' soon". Kat glared at Vi for the nickname as she slipped out of the tent. About ten minutes later Katarina interrupted Caitlyn and Vi's chatter by limping out.

"It's about time" said Caitlyn. "Vi, help me pack up, _we are getting the hell out of the Freljord."_

"The Freljord?" Kat asked?

"Yes, Katarina, and unless you plan on staying, kindly step aside." Caitlyn brushed past her and began breaking down the site.

Caitlyn strapped a bag onto the back of her snowmobile. It gleamed of blue and gold, and was clearly powered by Hextech.

"That should be everything" she said. "Let's go".

"Finally" mumbled Kat. She was leaning up against Vi's sled, shivering. The Enforcer pulled a blanket out from the back of Cait's sled and shoved it in Kat's arms. "Ouch" she said under her breath.

"Take this, and _please_ just be quiet." Cait and Vi mounted their vehicles and started them. Katarina dragged herself on the back of Vi's, faced the rear and crossed her arms. The pink haired woman took a deep breath looked down at her seat.

"Kat. You are going to fall off."

"No I won't." she snapped back. Vi shot forward and Kat barley managed to stay on. With a grumble she turned around reluctantly wrapped her arms around Vi's waste.

"Comfortable?" Vi asked with a giggle. Cait, fed up, revved and darted off, Vi quickly followed.

* * *

"Vi, keep up."

"I can barely see you through this blizzard, Cait" Vi responded over radio. She struggled to keep up racing through an icy forest. She dodged tree after tree, unable to stay close to her sheriff. Katarina leaned forward and examined her right hand still holding Vi's torso, it was scarlet red.

"Vi" she said in her ear "you're bleeding. Were you shot?"

"No, not really" she responded awkwardly. "Stabbed _and_ shot actually."

"Vi...we need to stop".

"Nah I'm fine, Red. Only an hour or so before we get out of this place" she said faintly.

"It isn't safe for you, we've got to find a place to rest" she said in a concerned voice. She quickly changed her tone. "You know…I don't want to die out here because you crash this pile of junk into a tree. Just stop". Ten minutes later Kat pointed to a cave protruding from the frozen plane they were gliding across. "There". Vi tried to radio Caitlyn, she had lost sight of her for a while now.

"Cait, come in Cait." Only static. "We're stopping, don't come looking, we are just gonna be held up for a little while".

"What?!" Kat shouted "no, no, come back. We're both going to die out here!" she shouted into the mic.

"Shut up, Kat", Vi hissed as she pulled slowly into the cave. She left her headlights on to illuminate the rocky interior. The two women slid off the vehicle and sat in the center of the small enclosure.

"Hope you're ready to die out here" Kat mumbled. "Kat. Just shut up, why didn't we just leave you to die?" Vi retorted."

"Good fucking question" she yelled back. "Because this is _so_ much better. You got shot and stabbed but were too stubborn to do anything about it."

"Oh excuse me princess, I was too busy trying to make sure you weren't dead already, yourself." Kat rummaged through the various bags on Vi's sled. "Hey, stop that!"

"Quiet, Vi". The red head threw a collection of gauze, antiseptic swabs, painkillers, and a set of medical pliers next to the enforcer.

"Thanks sunshine" Vi said whimsically.

"No problem, _dearest_ " Kat spat back. Vi looked at the pliers and realized she had to get the bullet out. She swallowed uncomfortably, feeling nervous.

"Wait" she hesitated "can…you help me? I'm not the best with this stuff."

"No" she responded softly. Vi glared back at her, for the first time on the voyage genuinely angry.

"I don't know what I expected, a monster like you would never help anyone." Kat turned away to hide the pain in her eyes. Katarina was strong, but those words struck a wrong chord. While Vi attempted to aid herself, the sinister blade was able to start a fire with supplies from the sled. She sat in its heat and watched the massive snowflake frenzy outside for several minutes. The dots of white whirred around on the deep blue northern sky. She took interest in the silhouette of a fox that pawed at a rock on the horizon. The Noxian made sure Vi couldn't see her crying silently as she watched. She held her stomach, and wheezed, her lungs still irritated by the poison. Vi's words hurt marginally, but it pushed Kat to a breaking point. She couldn't believe she was just tortured. "Does Vi think I _deserve_ this?" she thought. She heard Vi gasping and breathing heavily from pain behind her, and couldn't stand it any longer. She wiped her eyes and approached the women. She snatched the pliers and placed a hand on her stomach. Vi inhaled sharply.

"You're cold" she said.

"No kidding" Kat responded. Katarina's dexterous hands pulled out the bullet with the pliers. She disinfected both the bullet wound and the gash on her leg, wrapping them in the gauze afterwards. When she was finished Kat looked Vi in the eyes while handing her the bottle of painkillers. She returned to the fire. Vi could tell her words hurt the Noxian, she just didn't think it was possible. After a while she broke the silence.

"You know, my life wasn't always full of the most honorable moments. Well, I guess it still isn't. I was raised as a thief. I didn't choose it. We stole from people. Took what we wanted. We…hurt people." She looked at Kat who was still watching the snowfall outside. "I'd be lying if I said there weren't times I enjoyed it. You and me, we really aren't that different." Kat said nothing. Vi stood up and retrieved a sleeping bag from her sled. "Come on, that snow isn't stopping anytime soon, let's get some sleep." Vi laid down the single sleeping bag for one.

"If you think I'm getting in that thing with you you're crazier than you look. I'm fine right here" the red head said blankly. Vi sighed and lied down. "When that fire goes out you're going to freeze your little butt off. Come on." Kat scowled over back at the pinkette.

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

Vi was able to sleep for no more than an hour before she was awoken by Katarina's chattering. "Kat" she said sternly. Kat stomped over to the fur covered sleeping bag and grudgingly slipped in. The two women lied on their sides facing each other, their bodies lightly touching. "Are you just gonna scowl at me _all_ night, princess?"

"If I want to" Kat responded coolly. Vi smirked

"So…you wanna snuggle?" Katarina's face softened and she inched closer.

"Well…okay" she whispered in a sincere tone. Vi's stomach lurched.

"Oh you mean…wait you…"

"I can make jokes too, stupid" she said with a grin, surprising Vi. She rolled over to face the cave wall tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Vi slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight shone in through the entrance. It reflected off a patch of ice in the cave. The light danced on the assassins face, and Vi watched, not yet ready to get up. She examined the dormant Noxian that was currently facing her. She watched the blue light shimmer over her scar. Vi wondered where it came from, but knew if she asked, she would probably just get a bitter retort. She then looked at the woman's red hair. She noticed earlier that it had a distinct scent she couldn't quite make out. The pinkette carefully picked up several locks of her hair and breathed in gently. "Strawberries" she whispered.

"So want to tell me what in the void you're doing?" Katarina said, her eyes still closed. Vi turned bright read in embarrassment.

"You're awake?"

"Obviously." She opened her eyes. "I could feel you staring at me."

"I…thought you were asleep" Vi said.

"So that gives you the right to talk to my hair?"

"No, I wasn't…shut up Kat! I just saved your life, so you know what I'll talk to your hair if I want." Kat covered the bottom half of her face with her long hair and tried to stifle her giggling.

"Are you…laughing?" Vi asked. Kat's grin turned into a scowl

"No" she said bitterly.

"Whatever, you psychopath" Vi said humorously. Come on, get up. Let's just get out of this forsaken place.

"I kind of like it here" Kat said.

"Really? Why?" Vi asked with a puzzled look.

"Well…it's just…really beautiful out there, you know? I saw a fox last night." Vi looked at the woman, astonished. She started snickering.

"The _Sinister Blade_ likes fluffy snow and cute little animals, does she?" the Enforcer said in a mimicking voice. Kat stood and threw her blanket at the woman.

"Fine, let's just go".

* * *

Once out of the region, the two women took a train through the Ironspike Mountains. Vi had made contact with Caitlyn, and all was well. The pair spoke little on the long ride back, both being in considerable pain from their wounds. The Noxian did, however request the window seat. Vi noticed that Katarina seamed drawn to the landscapes they passed on route. She watched diligently the entire journey.

* * *

The northern entrance to the Institute of War went in through the gardens. Numerous large stone arches spaced about fifty feet apart led up to the building. It was the near end of a beautiful day, and the sunlight cast warm shadows in the gardens. The two were on their way to enter the building before Kat gently grabbed Vi's hand and pulled her behind the last arch so no one would see.

"Listen, Vi" she said softly, looking down at her feet.

"What is it?" the pinkette asked, confused.

"Just…" she quickly gave Vi a hug around the waist. "Thank you" she said.

"Anytime, Red" Vi replied gently, surprised by the woman's gratitude. Kat smiled lightly and walked away, towards the infirmary. Vi waited a moment to think. "Definitely strawberries" she said to herself with a smile.

* * *

"Come now, little Noxian. I want to see the look in your eyes when I _break_ you _"._ The fuzzy image of a woman lifted her boot above Kat's back.

 _Thwack_

Katarina's eyes shot open. She sat up in her bed and put her hands to her head, shaking it and pulling her hair. She let out a small yell of frustration. It was the fourth time in the last half hour she had awakened from a nightmare. She looked around her small room in the institute's infirmary. It was her third and final day there, and she hadn't slept. She was delirious and miserable. A knock at the door interrupted her pain. "Yes?" she groaned. Soraka walked in slowly and approached the Noxian.

"Lay back" she said plainly. Kat obeyed, too tired to give the mage any trouble. Soraka examined the woman's wounds. "I've been able to heal you with magic, but if you want to make a full recovery, you're really going to have to get some rest." Katarina glared at her

"I can't sleep, I'm turning into an insomniac" she said angrily.

"Well…"she started "why do you think that is?" Kat shrugged and looked away. The Ionian carefully sat on the edge of the bed, and forced eye contact. "Katarina, you were…tortured. Wouldn't you say that experience was traumatic? You should find a way to reach peace."

"I'm Noxian, dammit! You think I haven't felt pain before? I- ouch" she said having thrown her arms up in a dramatic motion. She held her stomach.

"You don't know _pain_ , you cause it. Look, whatever" Soraka said, standing up. "I don't care anyway. You're well enough to get out of here so go. You've got an hour." She walked to the door and began to leave but turned. "Listen, Sona is performing at a theater in the city tonight." Kat looked up at her.

"So?"

The healer rolled her eyes. "So, you should go. Her music can be incredibly soothing". She walked out and shut the door behind her. The red head slowly began to collect the few items she had in the room. She was about to leave before she looked at the outfit lying on the cheap wooden chair of her room. Kat was surprised to realize she actually really liked the outfit, even if it harbored some bad memories. She put down her bag and slipped out of her gown. After putting on the whole ensemble the young woman looked out the rooms drab little window. She felt awful, and decided, as long as no one saw her, she would search for harmony at Sona's performance.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh, Cait, why are you doing this to me?" Vi said as she stumbled down the aisle.

"Hush, Vi. This is an elegant night out, you should be enjoying yourself."

"Enjoying myself? Do you not see what I'm wearing?" Vi fidgeted with her uncharacteristically feminine, pink dress. She had on silver high heeled shoes, and a sterling silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of the Black Cleaver.

"You look lovely" Cait said with a smile as she sat in the middle of a row of seats. The theater was the epitome of elegance. The high carved ceiling and walls were embellished with floral designs, the seats were upholstered with red velvet, and the lighting consisted of charming chandeliers.

"This is gonna be sooo boring" Vi moaned.

"Quit your whining" Cait snapped back. "You should appreciate this, Sona is incredibly talented, and she deserves support from her fellow League members."

"Aren't you afraid she'll…you know…kill us all?" Vi said worriedly. "I bet one wrong note and she could accidentally give us a _real_ run for our money."

Caitlyn scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, she's the most skilled etwahl player in existence, you're perfectly safe."

"If you say so, Cupcake" Vi said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. Once the guests had filled the room, the lights dimmed and moments later Sona walked gracefully across stage with her instrument. The audience lightly applauded as she bowed, and the Maven of the Strings began her performance.

* * *

Although she appreciated the woman's talent, Vi was thrilled at intermission. "I'm gonna get some air" she said, as she rose from her seat and rushed passed the others leaving the theater. The eastern side of the theater was almost as beautiful as the interior. A cobblestone path was lined with bonsai trees and illuminated by paper lanterns that appeared to be levitated by magic. Vi leaned on the stone wall and ignited a cigarette she retrieved from her purse. A cool summer breeze blew back her shoulder-length hair. As she took a drag, the pinkette noticed the Koi pond surrounded by marble benches. She studied a woman sitting alone with her back turned. Vi scanned her gorgeous emerald dress, it accented her petit but fit figure. Vi then got to her dark red hair, it was done up in a large bun and pierced by a black chop stick. Vi puffed out a large cloud of smoke. "Red?" she asked hesitantly. Katarina turned her head slightly and used her hand to cover her face.

"N-no" she replied. The enforcer stifled laughter as she approached the woman.

"Wow princess, look at you!" Kat glared at the woman standing over her

"You're one to talk, could you get any pinker?" Vi looked at her dress and patted it awkwardly.

"Well…Cait said it looked nice, I don't know I thought it would be fun to…it's…" she trailed off. Kat's face lightened and she looked back at the pond.

"Relax, you look…really nice".

"Yeah?" Vi said as she sat beside her.

"Your dress is beautiful but you look kind of…dead." Kat gave her a cold look.

"I haven't slept in three days, that's why I'm at this dreadful thing. I thought it would be, I don't know, soothing."

"You can't fool me" Vi responded, bumping her knee against Kat's leg. "I know under that brooding exterior you're a softy that loves this kind of stuff." The red head looked down at her hands and bumped Vi back.

"Yeah well...maybe" she said back softly. Vi looked at her with surprise.

"Wow, I didn't expect that."

"Shut it" Kat said. "Don't forget I could still _kill_ you. Just, don't tell anyone I said that." She stood up and brushed off her dress. "Well, it's about time to get back. I've got a seat on the balcony…if you want to join me". Vi was taken aback by the request, but was so flattered she had gained _some_ sort of friendship from the Sinister Blade that she couldn't refuse.

"Well, I'm here with Cait but, I'm sure it's quite a view…" She stood up off the bench and followed.

* * *

"Wow!" Vi said as she stepped out onto the private balcony. It provided a wonderful view of the massive hall and the stage. "How did you get these seats?"

"How do you think stupid, I paid for them" Kat said condescendingly.

"Oh, right", Vi responded sheepishly. They sat down in the only two seats, and Vi waved down to Caitlyn who looked beyond confused, and awfully frustrated. The awkward couple chatted back and forth until the show started again. About half way through the second piece, Vi felt a plop on her shoulder. She blushed heavily when she realized Kat had fallen asleep on her. She remembered what she'd said earlier and didn't have the heart to wake her. She just prayed Cait wouldn't see. Of course a moment later Caitlyn turned around to shoot Vi another dirty look for her betrayal. Before she could, she threw her hand over her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing. Vi remained beet red but tried to focus on the show. She couldn't help peering over at the Noxian occasionally. She had the innocent look Vi had noticed before. She almost felt like she'd achieved something whenever Kat showed some form of weakness around her. As the performance went on, The Enforcer grew increasingly tired herself. She slowly began to rest her head back on her friend's, and shut her eyes. They reopened to a dimly lit, and empty theater.

"Shit" she whispered loudly. Katarina mumbled peacefully and started to hug Vi's arm. She shook the red head's leg. "Kat, Kat wake up, we fell asleep". She opened her eyes and it took her a second to take in the situation.

"Oh, oh void I'm sorry." She pushed herself away. "Ugh I fell asleep on you, that's so humiliating. I guess it was the music or something, I don't know what…hey wait. I slept. I actually slept!" Vi looked at a large clock high on the wall of the theater and laughed.

"Well I'm glad I could serve as your pillow, princess, but we should get out of here, It's two in the morning." Kat blushed and sighed.

"I'm still exhausted."

"You should try coffee" Vi said. Kat was scanning the floor looking for her purse.

"Well, I'm already up so, alright." The pinkette was taken aback by the awkward miscommunication, but decided it would be fascinating to entertain the young Noxian.

"Well I don't know of any place open here in town right now so we can just get some from my room in the institute" Vi responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside Vi's steel Piltover-esque door, one could hear the muffled laughter and conversation of Kat and Vi. Vi's room was awfully disorganized and cluttered. "All right, finally" Vi said as she placed a pot of coffee and some mugs on the small wooden table across from her bed. Kat watched meticulously in her seat as Vi poured the drink into a stainless steel mug, and slid it over to her. Vi sipped her own and stared out the window. The red head picked up the mug and hesitantly brought it to her lips.

"What's it feel like?" she said, placing it back on the table. Vi swallowed and shifted her gaze to the other woman.

"What does…what feel like?"

"You know, this, coffee" she responded uncomfortably. Vi almost spit out her drink.

"You've never had coffee? That's ridiculous, how old are you?" The Noxian shot the Enforcer her signature glare.

"It isn't custom in Noxus, and don't you know it's _rude_ to ask a woman's age?"

"Red, I don't give a shit how old you are." Kat silently continued to glare at her. "It isn't a hard drug, Kat. Just drink it, you'll feel less tired." After waiting another moment, Kat sipped it delicately.

"Vi. Are we…friends?" she asked tentatively. The pinkette looked at the Noxian for a moment.

"Well, sure. I just can't figure out why you'd want to be. Wouldn't you prefer the company of your comrades?" Katarina looked down at her drink.

"I…I managed to lose the affection of my fellow Noxians. Not even my own sister will speak to me. I was informed that General Swain was prepared to…let me die in the Freljord." Her eyes were beginning to well up.

"Well, what happened" Vi prodded.

Kat hastily wiped her eyes."That's none of your business". Vi sighed at her response. The two sat quietly until Vi tried to break the silence.

"I sure did get a good view, didn't I?" she said awkwardly.

"No" Kat responded blankly. Vi got slightly offended.

"What do you mean, you can see a lot from here."

"Not really", the red head said "the view off the balcony is so much better."

"Fine" Vi responded sharply. "Show me."

"Now?" Kat asked. "It's freezing."

"Now" Vi said forcefully.

"Fine." Kat stood and led the Enforcer down the hall and out to the beautiful balcony of the north wing. It was large, but cozily nested in the great wall of the massive institute. The railing was thick marble, and the area was lit dimly by several candles. Kat walked out and leaned over the rail. "See?" she said softly. Katarina was in a bit of a trance, her face beamed at the scenery. Vi stood behind her and listened. "You can see the institutes garden, and then all the way to the peaks of the Freljord's mountains. If you look up you can see almost every star in the sky. But my _favorite_ part is over there." She pointed towards a thicket a few miles outside the perimeters of the institute. "Inside the thorny mass, there's a tree. I've seen it from several other places and it always looks dead. But from here, and especially in the moonlight, you can see that it's a beautiful willow. We're so caught up in ourselves. Our politics, our beliefs. We forget about whats important. There are too many things we forget are beautiful, you know? This realm we live in is, this stupid institute, the stars, you" Kat's eyes widened when she realized what she said. "I mean…you know, your dress. You looked nice tonight." She held her head in embarrassment. Vi stepped beside her and looked out to the eternal distance.

"Kat, do you remember that time I called you a monster?" Kat turned her head to the woman. "I'm sorry" Vi said, shifting her body to her. The Noxian was reluctant but knew it was the appropriate time for a hug. She accepted the embrace and quickly let go. She was surprised after a moment when Vi didn't. She kept her arms around the woman's waist.

"Vi…?" After another tense moment, Vi's right hand wandered up to Katarina's cheek. "…Vi?" she asked again. The enforcer grasped the chop stick in the red head's hair, and tossed it on the ground, letting the long hair fall gracefully. Kat scowled. "Hey, stop!" Vi leaned closer and Kat pushed her away, breaking the woman's hold. She backed up several steps. "What are you _doing!?_ " She yelled.

"I have…no idea" Vi whispered as she closed the distance, again embracing her friend. She brushed back the assassin's silky smooth hair.

"This is totally inappropriate" Kat whispered angrily.

"Tell me you don't want this" Vi breathed. Katarina was silent, and her face softened slightly. The moonlight left temperate shadows across her face. Vi leaned in a left the gentlest kiss she could on Kat's lips. Kat closed her eyes tight and did nothing. The pinkette hesitated, then kissed her again a little longer, and a little more forcefully. Kat remained stiff. Vi loosened her grip, about to accept her defeat. Before she could, the assassin placed her arms around the woman's neck.

"Okay" she whispered. Vi didn't hesitate to kiss the woman again. Kat accepted, opening her mouth and kissing back. She breathed heavily from the new found passion. Vi lifted the woman and threw her on the edge of the balcony, still kissing her forcefully. The Enforcer's strong hands stroked the red heads waist, and slid down to her firm back side. Kat opened her eyes and paused for a moment, but continued. Vi pushed aside Kat's hair and began kissing her neck. The assassin threw her head back and moaned with pleasure. She dug her nails in Vi's back. Vi made a noise of discomfort, but enjoyed the pain. While lost in the moment, Kat noticed the height below her. "Vi, Vi, I could fall" she said through heavy breathes. The enforcer put her finger on the assassin's lips.

"I've got you" she said softly, not removing her finger. Kat's eyes peered down to Vi's finger, and then into her eyes. The Noxian parted her lips and accepted it. She made constant eye contact as she tenderly sucked Vi's finger. She let it go deeper and deeper, caressing it with her tongue. Vi trembled with pleasure, and took Kat by the hand, she couldn't wait any longer. She led her to the hallway, peering around the corner insight of any late night wanderers, and then back to her room. Overwhelmed with lust, Vi reengaged her new found lover. Kat hopped up and wrapped her legs around The Enforcer's waist, and her arms around her neck. The Noxian kissed through the pain of the motion. Her weight was nothing to Vi, but she stumbled in the dark, finally throwing Kat on the bed, pursuing further. A new memory found its way into Katarina's mind, and she felt the force of being thrown on to a cold steal table. Vi tugged at the red head's dress, but before she could unwrap the woman's delicate body, Kat grabbed her wrist. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as they stared at each other.

"Vi I…I don't want you to see…I just can't go any further. Not right now, at least. I'm sorry." Vi hid her disappointment, she understood the hesitation.

"It's okay" she whispered back, positioning herself beside the Noxian. The two women held one another and explored each other's dimly lit faces. The room seemed to spin in the background but they didn't break their gaze. Their new found affection hit them like a drug. Colors changed, time slowed, and their heart rates quickened. The lovers brought their foreheads together. Vi rubbed her thumb across Katarina's soft cheek once more before they drifted off into their own simultaneous sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a quick message to my readers. I want to thank those that have Favorited and Followed this story, and let you know that I have not abandoned it. I know it's been a long time since an upload has occurred. Also, I welcome comments and criticisms of all kinds. And I have plans for a decent amount of content and character dev. However I may move at a slow pace due to college and work. Please enjoy this, unfortunately, short chapter, there will be more coming soon. Thank you!**

Chapter VII

Vi rubbed her eyes and looked around the empty room. The sadness hit her quickly, but women like Vi refused to get sobby. She had woken up alone. Kat had snuck away from her, and was no doubt filled with regret. She rolled on her stomach and blew a lock of hair out of her face. She began to envision the romantic encounter. She slowly realized it was less romantic, and more the use of a psychopathic, wounded, unstable woman. After the fall out with her nation, she must be feeling harrowingly insecure. Vi rolled over on her back, slapping her hand on her forehead, eyes wide open. This revelation troubled her, fearing she'd greatly taken advantage of the women. Not knowing exactly what to do or feel, she lay silent and still. She missed her new friend. Or, whatever she was. A moment later her door clicked open, and Vi shot up to see her paramour sneaking in, something held in her arms.

"Dammit" she hissed, seeing Vi was awake.

"What are you doing here?" Vi asked flatly. Katarina's eyes grew wide, and she quickly looked embarrassed.

"Oh if you don't want me here…then…" the women's emotions again changed, becoming livid. "Fine!"

"Woah, woah" Vi said calmly. "I'm just surprised you're back is all". A warm smile appeared on her face, "what've you got there?" Vi could now see the large rectangular paper box, with a neat purple bow.

"Well" Kat started, walking towards the sleepy Vi and handing her the box, "those miserable culinarians don't know how to make them. I guess it's just a Piltover thing". Vi tugged at the bow and removed it from the box, followed by the lid. "Doughnuts?" Vi asked. "Like I said." she responded. "That insufferable baker acted as if he'd never made something so lowly. I don't know if they're what you're used to, but hopeful-" Vi wrapped her arms around the Noxian's neck, embracing her.

"They're perfect" she said.

"You haven't even tried them yet" Kat said, with an almost innocent confusion. Vi studied the woman. It was almost alarming how frequently her emotions changed, and how she watched Vi so closely, waiting meticulously to learn something new from her expressions and movements. These were tendencies she'd only seen previously in a certain blue haired rival.

"Well, it really doesn't matter what they taste like. It was just sweet of you, really. I'm surprised you came back at all. I was afraid I'd scared you off."

The red head looked away sheepishly."When I woke I didn't really know what to do. But after walking out into the empty hallway, it occurred to me I really have no one else to turn to." They sat quietly for a moment in the room as the sunlight poured in on them. Vi took a bite out of one of the pastries, and looked down at her bed sheets. She was feeling anxious about the words just spoken to her. "There's a storm coming" Kat said, bringing Vi out of her trance.

"What?"

"Look." Vi felt as if she could hear the thunder when she looked out her window. An array of storm clouds approached from the distance.

* * *

A young woman talked quietly to herself in a sing-song voice. "Here it comes, here it comes!" She closed one eye and grasped her hands around the storm clouds. "Poof" she said, making an explosion gesture with her fingers. The sun began to rise behind the ebony storm clouds, lighting them up like fire. She leaned over the balcony ledge, and with wild eyes, watched the morning erupt. At least, that's how she saw it. She looked down at the gardens to see the speck of a red head walking towards town. "Kitty!" she squealed, laughing herself to tears. But of course, the assassin didn't hear her. She admired the woman, and wondered what she was up to this early. Tempted to follow, she restrained herself. She didn't need to get into any _more_ trouble with the Institute. After her interest died down, the crazy girl sighed, turning to move on. As she stepped, she froze as her foot rolled over something on the stone-brick surface. She picked it up, and held it close to her pinkish eyes. The girl examined the rich black texture, and precise gold inlays of the chopstick. Her tongue touched her lip. She placed the new trinket in a .50 caliber slot of her bandolier, and skipped away.

* * *

A considerable amount of mage light lit the ancient pre-war tower. Two figures trudged towards it out of a dark, rainy, forest. They were outfitted in matching sleek, shiny armor. The tower was lodged in a cliff near the base of the Ironspike Mountains, which the sun had not yet risen over. After they climbed a winding path towards the door, the smaller figure turned towards her large, hulking companion.

"Wait here," she commanded "I'll deal with this colossal fuck-up myself." He gave a deep grunt of acceptance, and turned as if guarding the door. His visage hidden behind his elaborate steel helmet. Sivir pushed the mossy door open and closed it behind her. She entered a dimly lit hallway. Her apprehensions made it appear miles long. The mercenary removed her helm and took a deep breath. She proceeded down the hallway, rounded the corner, and sat across from a less than pleased looking General Swain.

"It's about time" he spat, angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

**I must apologize once again for the long wait. Thanks to those that have stuck with me, and hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter VIII

 _Thud_

Sivir's helmet loomed between her and Swain. They sat in silence for a moment. Despite the candles in the room, Sivir noticed Swain seemed to remain cast in shadow. She stared into the hollow eyes of her helmet as she listened to his words.

"Failure…was not an option. It is _still_ not an option." Sivir tried to interrupt but was shut down by the General's heightening voice. "You boasted you sell swords like an army! The great Mercenary Empress" He said with disdain. He stood, shaking a finger at her. "You. _You're_ going to fix this. Or you're not getting paid." He said this with careful intention. There was a game to be played here, but she saw it too. "Yes, I may have to pay you considerably less, even if you are successful in the future. Well? What do you have to say for yourself!?" Sivir took a deep breath, freeing herself of intimidation. He was losing his grip. She had leverage. She put her feet up on the table, and leaned back, hands crossed behind her head.

"I'm getting paid".

Swain inhaled, ready to start again. Sivir dropped the front of her chair and leaned forward. This time she pointed at him. "I'll get you what you want. My methods are sound, it was the poison. We got the science wrong." A smirk ran across her face, she was testing him.

"You vindictive bitch, I've seen her. I know what happened."

Sivir clenched her teeth and glared at Swain. "I said, I'll get you the information. We're going to have to lay low, and restock. I lost a lot of men to those Piltover bitches, and need compensation to get the gears turning again. So…pay me."

Before Swain could refuse, she played her last card. "Naut! Get in here!" The low rumble of his footsteps were heard as he approached. She stood up and pointed to the distinct chest in the corner of the room. "Would ya mind carrying it this time?" Nautilus approached the chest and waited, turning to Swain. Sivir put her hand on her hip and turned to him as well. She gave him a smile as he glared back at her. They both understood the situation. He was reluctant, but with a flick of his wrist, the chest briefly shimmered with a purple glow, and a seal was broken. Nautilus retrieved a leather sack from within, and headed for the door. Sivir gave Swain another stare before snatching her helmet, and closing the door behind her. He stood over his desk, hanging his head in defeat.

* * *

Vi hopped on one foot as she struggled to get her stocking off from the previous night. Kat watched silently from across the room, sitting in Vi's desk chair. The enforcer took her toothbrush out of her mouth. "What time is it?"

"Seven" Kat responded, promptly.

"Shit, I was supposed to meet Cait an hour ago." Kat continued watching while Vi scrambled around her messy room.

"So when are they letting you back on the rift" she asked from the bathroom.

"Hmmm, tomorrow. You?"

"This afternoon." Their back and forth was a little dry, but Vi couldn't stand the silence.

"So are you excited to get ba-"

"When can I see you again?" Kat interrupted, anxiously. Vi walked out of the bathroom and leaned up against the wall. She was only wearing pink panties and a tee shirt. She rubbed her foot up and down the other bare leg.

"Well, when do you wanna see me again?" she said with a seductive glance. She was trying to lighten the mood.

Katarina smiled back and chuckled. "Soon."

Vi walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her. "Well…I'm actually taking next week to catch up on work in Piltover. Me and Cait are leavin' tomorrow." She felt as if she was delivering bad news.

"I can wait" Kat responded, with a disappointed smile. She looked down at her lap.

Vi bit her lip with hesitation. "Hey" Vi said, tapping Kat's knee. "Come with me". Katarina pursed her lips, trying to hide her emotions of excitement, confusion, and nervousness.

"How would that work?"

"Well" Vi started. "You get in the car with me, and we're driven to the city." Kat pushed Vi back by the shoulders.

"I'm serious! Just like that, you want people to know?"

Vi peered down for a moment, thinking. "Well most everyone thinks I'm gay anyway."

"Aren't you?" Kat responded.

"Aren't _you_?" Vi said back. The red head had a deer in the headlights look on her face. "I'm not ready for this conversation" she stated frankly.

"Fine just…just come with me as a friend, people will think it's weird, but they won't suspect anything." The assassin pondered this for a moment.

"Alright" she agreed. She stood, and Vi followed. "I better get going, you've got somewhere to be." The Sinister Blade tried to maintain her typical demeanor, but gave the other woman what was meant to be a quick hug. However the long-neglected desire to be held kept the assassin glued to Vi. During her embrace she thought of this new feeling. Why was she so uncomfortable saying goodbye? It seemed almost counterproductive in her meticulous mind that feelings for another would have such a toil on her. With that she disconnected as Vi smiled lightly back at her.

 _Poof!_

Kat startled Vi with a shunpo towards the exit. She walked out the door, throwing Vi a final smirk before closing it behind her. The Enforcer scratched her head and took a deep breath. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

Vi left fountain with a steady pace. It always felt strange to reenter the rift after a bit of real conflict. Usually it was busting a few heads in Piltover, but this time it was her escapade in the Freljord. The cool dawn air felt good to her as it filled her lungs. In no time she reached the poisonous toad's cove, Jayce following close behind her. She faced the den, jogging in place and air punching until it emerged. It popped out with a typical croak. Vi weaved past most of its attacks, pummeling the creature where it stood. Jayce provided spurts of damage from behind with his hammer. Business as usual. Vi continued to clear the monotonous camps, keeping her summoner in mind, and preparing to disrupt one of the three lanes. She analyzed the enemy team. Nasus was top against Jayce, and he was doing pretty well, but in a more vulnerable position, not really where she could easily provide help. Ezreal picked off minions from afar while against Azir mid. It was surely a potential kill. Of course, Caitlyn was bot. She and Janna were not faring well against the, what Vi thought, was a strange duo. The match was a Piltover and Shurima dispute over trading laws as the ancient city put itself back on the map. That's why the enforcer found it strange Nautilus was at the aid of Sivir. They had Cait and her support forced up against tower, Sivir bouncing her crossblade and slaying every minion in her sight. Vi and her summoner agreed bot was the ideal choice as her smite executed the Red Brambleback.

Vi headed down river, attempting to approach them from the far rear. The Battle Mistress's focus was uninterrupted, throwing her blade with precision and accuracy. Very remnant of Draven, Vi thought. Nautilus paced behind her, not allowing the two opposing champions much room to move, in fear of a hook. Vi paused in the brush located at the edge of the river. No reaction. With a signal from Cait, the Enforced charged her gauntlets, and prepared for a Vault Breaker. Even as she approached, the oddly attired duo seemed unphased. Committing to her decision, she charged straight for the two of them. The moment Vi's feet left the ground, Nautilus, not even facing her, flashed instantaneously, and before Vi's feet could even touch the ground, his titanic hook pulled her back to where she came. Sivir kept Cait and Janna at bay with a great throw of her crossblade boomerang. It grazed Cait's shoulder, weakening her typically perfect accuracy. As Vi fumbled into Naut's steel armor, he lifted the great anchor over his head, stunning her again with a dramatic blow. On its path back, Sivir side stepped her crossblade, allowing it to sweep past her, and lodge deep into Vi's back. Cait and Janna engaged full force, but could do little with Nautilus's shield as he protected Sivir. The shield was hauntingly formed by a dark, spiteful magic. Wind spells and rifle bullets left the Titan with nothing but scratches. Sivir ran by Vi, pulling her axe from the pinkette's lifeless body. She laughed a cruel laugh, pleased with the perfection she and her partner had mastered. The pain from the simulated battles had gotten more bearable, but the humiliation of first blood had never felt worse.

The match didn't fare much better for Piltover thereafter. Sivir and Nautilus devastated the enemy team, allowing almost no chance of recovery. Vi's aggressive and competitive nature usually left her particularly frustrated after such a match. However, while in the post-match lobby, a calm came over her. Maybe she was just in a better mood, or the anticipation of the upcoming week in her home town allowed her to let go of her anger. The lobby was more of a hall. It was long, and provided space for each champion to take a moment after each match, and stow their weapons and supplies. It was often filled with a light mist, for the baths were right at the end of the hall. Candle lit chandeliers and sconces left the room with a warm glow. It was more or less a lavish locker room. She stood at her metal wardrobe. It opened automatically, providing a perfectly shaped hold for her gauntlets. Steam spewed as they released her from their grasp. She placed them neatly in the device, pressed a button, and watched it stow them away. She took a seat on the bench next to her, and stretched out her legs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the duo that ensured her defeat across the hall. They appeared to be winding down from battle as well. But as Vi looked again, they didn't seem to be winding down at all. They sat facing one another, leaning in close as they spoke in hushed tones. A particularly odd sight. Vi's curiosity struck. Her mouth opened slightly and she looked in their direction. She leaned forward to get a better look at Sivir's lips, for Naut's back was obstructing her view. The mahogany bench on which she sat creaked from her movement, and Sivir's eyes snapped to The Enforcer. Vi quickly looked down at her hands, and played with her fingers. She heard the two swiftly stand, and their footsteps echoed out of the room. The pinkette thought for a moment, but eventually decided nobody liked eavesdroppers. While it was strange, she decided to think nothing of it, and left the hall.

* * *

A horned owl appeared from the dark of the night sky, and landed on a tree branch. It scanned the courtyard for prey, but was startled to see a slender woman turn over as she laid in the grass. Katarina was now on her stomach, looking the creature in its eyes. Hers seemed to glow in the moonlight, just as his did. After a moment it let down its guard, deeming her not a threat. It continued scanning the ground once more, before disappearing back into the boundlessness of the sky. How she envied him. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. The earthy smell of grass put her at ease. She turned back over and looked at the sky. The assassin was garbed in the outfit from her trauma in the Freljord. It kept her warm on the cool night. She was alone. She was often alone. It was when she was happiest, but always felt a tinge of sadness. It was a cold comfort. She was used to her solitude, and at her age, it was the place she felt most comfortable. But deep in her heart she knew there was a void. Her heart was much a reflection of the sky above her. Boundless, yet empty. She closed her eyes, and felt as if she was falling deeper into the ground. It was the closest she had been that night to sleep, but her body again denied her the relief. She reopened her eyes and turned her head to the institute. She knew where Vi was, but refrained from seeking her out. She would see her again. She would sleep again. One last time, she closed her eyes. She thought about Vi. She thought about her embrace, her touch…and at last drifted off into her slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

A warm breeze brushed over her face like a lover's touch. Katarina's eyes gently opened to a clear morning sky. The sounds of bird calls rung out in the rays that shone through the trees. She let out a small groan as she stretched her arms, and sat up. She jumped in surprise as she noticed Jinx sitting cross legged before her. She appeared as though she'd been there a while, watching the woman sleep. The felon smiled at her reaction.

"How did you do that!?" The Sinister Blade demanded. Jinx tilted her head to the side and her eyes narrowed.

"Sit down? It's easy, really. I'll show you!" She began to stand, but returned to the grass when she was interrupted.

"No, you _idiot._ How did you sneak up on me? Nobody gets the drop on me, even while I sleep."

Jinx covered her mouth and began to giggle. "Um, why are you sleeping in the dirt?" she asked, unfazed by the Sinister Blade's aggression.

"None of your business" she replied.

"Ooh, is it a secret?"

Katarina quickly grew tired of this nuisance, and stood. "Goodbye, Jinx" she said nonchalantly, turning to walk away. However Jinx's next words led her to a halt.

"Were you afraid?"

Katarina quickly masked her discomfort with a smirk. "You must not know who I am. I fear nothing."

Jinx looked down at the grass and began to pull some up, tying it in knots. "I don't blame you, ya know. That's where they took you isn't it?" She looked up at her. "From your own room? I guess _someone_ got the drop on you."

Kat's eyes widened as she almost charged the other woman. "What do you know!?"

Jinx backed up a bit, startled. "Hey, as much as everyone else. We're all talking about it."

The fiery haired woman glared at her, silent.

Jinx continued. "It's hard to feel safe knowing you were taken from your own room, on Institute grounds."

"It was cowardly" Kat responded flatly. She began to circle the woman sitting beneath to her. "…but I don't think, say, Hecarim is scared for his safety. And neither are you." Jinx glared at the sunlight as she turned to look at Katarina, now behind her. Kat leaned down beside her shoulder. "Why did you seek me out, to ask these questions?" she asked through grit teeth.

A few champions started to walk through the courtyard as the day grew. Lux eyed the curious conversation as she passed. Katarina stood up straight, and circled once again.

Jinx stood up. "So…do you think she'd save you again? Kat's eyes widened and she grabbed the Loose Cannon by the collar of her pink shirt. Another passerby who took notice was no other than Draven. "Easy now, ladies" he shouted, spinning an axe in one hand.

Kat eyed her ex-comrade, then looked back to Jinx, loosening her grip.

"I don't need saving".

With hearing that Jinx stepped back, giving a little wave, and strolled out of the courtyard, as if nothing happened. Draven seemed to stand and wait until Jinx was completely gone before putting his axe away. He brushed back his hair, and strutted away.

Katarina stood in the same spot and roasted in her anger. Thoughts and questions roamed her mind with stomping feet. But it all boiled down to one thing. _I need to kill something. I need to kill someone. I need to kill Jinx, tonight. No, now. Why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?_

In her state she must have been acting strange, pacing dramatically and muttering about murdering Jinx. She heard a low sigh from across the courtyard. Leona was sitting up against a tree trying to read a book. The Sinister Blade wondered if Leona would make a good victim to sate her anger's appetite. She examined her. She wasn't wearing armor, a sundress actually. Katarina instead became somewhat distracted by the woman's figure. She began to embarrass herself, not used to such thoughts, especially not getting in the way of her murderous fantasies. Leona just reminded her of Vi's figure…she-wait. Kat slapped a hand on her head. Vi. She was late! The redhead darted out of the courtyard and through the building, again distracting Leona from her novel.

"Psycho" she muttered to herself.

Katarina slowly walked out to the Institute's transit zone. She clutched a leather messenger bag that hung over her shoulder. Several cars were parked outside the overhang. This section was designated for Piltover, and their high speed transit vehicles. The drivers were leaning up on one of the vehicles, chatting about something or other. Katarina got on her toes and craned her neck, scanning for Vi. She feared she'd missed her, being half an hour late. Kat pulled the strap of her bag, and the leather made a stretching sound.

"Ah, there you are!" Vi said from behind, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Kat spun around. She smiled, relieved.

"Here I am" she responded, patting her legs. Vi smiled back and began to walk towards the end car. It was a cream color with gold highlights, decorated with Piltover style tech. Kat walked beside her. "I was afraid I'd missed you, weren't we scheduled to leave half an hour ago?"

Vi nodded to the driver as they approached, promptly he reached below the driver's seat, popping the trunk. "Well" Vi said, lifting a bag into the back "I sorta lied in case you were late." She tilted her head and gave a cute smile as she motioned for Kat's bag. Kat handed it over slowly, but gave a skeptical look.

"So you knew I'd be late?"

Vi peered up, thinking, "Well I didn't _know_ anything, I just assume you're not, you know, completely together yet, so I just gave you some extra time is all."

"Not completely to- what's that supposed to mean? So you just know me now, is that it? Like a science, like one of the circuits in your _stupid_ gauntlets?"

Vi slammed the trunk and threw her hands on Katarina's shoulders. "I was right wasn't I?" She chuckled. "Kat seriously, what's wrong?" Vi was trying a new method to deter Katarina's unsolicited meanness.

Kat shook her head "It's…it's just something Jinx said."

"Jinx? Why were you talking to Jinx?

"It's a long story, I'll tell you in the car."

* * *

"I mean that's weird though right? Like what is that some kind of a message? Sending that…that blue haired bitch to mess with me, and then just stand back there like some kind of glorified guard dog. I'll show them all, I'll kill them all is what I'll do. Then they'll see. Well, they'll be dead, but you know what I mean." Kat finished her rant and slouched down in her seat of the car.

"Wow, I just feel so awful" Vi said, looking out her window.

"What? Are you sick or something?"

"N-no" Vi said, grabbing Kat's hand and holding tight. "It's just that these past few days I've completely ignored the fact that whoever took you, whoever did…those things to you, is still out there. I mean, I'm a police officer after all, and I've offered such little support or insight. And it's kinda what I do."

The Sinister Blade looked down at her hand in Vi's, and then back at Vi. "Such little support? You're the only person I feel like I can really talk to. I haven't had any desire to kill you in weeks. You're very useful to me" she said with a smirk.

Vi sighed a laugh. "But I'm serious. If you're not safe, we can't just wait for something else to happen to you. We should, ya know, track em' down."

Katarina enjoyed Vi's voice, the way it popped in and out of formality and her accent changed. Perhaps Caitlyn had some sort of influence.

"You mean you'll help me find whoever did this? Like detectives?"

"Kat. I am a detective."

"Oh yeah"

"But unlike when I'm in Piltover…" Vi leaned in closer "When we find these guys, I can cave in whose ever head I please. We'll kill them all, together."

Katarina moved in closer too, biting her lip. "Are we sharing a room tonight?"

* * *

After a few hours of travel, a skyline appeared on the horizon as their car rounded a hill. It was as white and pure as the clouds surrounding it. The citadel towered overhead, a marvel of its time. The two sat silently for a moment as they admired it.

"I guess I never asked" Vi said, breaking the silence, "have you ever been before?"

"Well, only on business."

"Business?" Vi repeated.

Kat looked at Vi, telling her with her eyes.

"Oh" Vi said shifting awkwardly. She struggled with the idea that her redheaded friend was perhaps the cause of some unsolved cases that grieved her in the past.

"Don't worry, you'll still get to show me around the city, you can pretend I've never been" she teased.

Vi got excited over the idea of showing Katarina around the city. It would be…romantic, she decided. As Kat continued to watch the city grow ever larger, the harbor came into view as well. The ships too matched the city in its purity. "Everything is so…white" she murmured. The Sinister Blade looked at her outfit, a turtleneck with a belt, and black leather slacks. "So, what exactly are we doing these next couple of days?"

Vi pursed her lips and made a mental list. "Well, I'm here for a meeting and some work, but of course we'll both have to make a social appearance or two. And I'm in my hometown so some adventuring is in order for the two of us. But I think Caitlyn said something about a dinner tonight."

"Does she know that I'm here?"

"She does."

"Does it…bother her in anyway?

"Umm, bother her? No, I think she's actually glad to have a chance to hound us over our new, say, connection."

"Does she know the nature of said connection?"

"Do we?"

"Well... we-" Katarina started, but was interrupted by the Piltover driver as he lowered the divider.

"We're only moments away, ladies" he said, cheerily. They had crossed the main bridge already. Kat was relieved to further delay the inevitable conversation. She gazed out the window to again take in the city. It was so different from Noxus. Kat felt a strange feeling as she toyed with the idea of a "new start".

She turned back to Vi, "Any way we could add shopping to that list of yours?"


End file.
